


Winchester!Sister Imagines/One-Shots/Headcanons

by WaywardWinsister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Big Brothers, Card Games, Codependency, Dating, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hair Braiding, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Mild Language, Money, Monsters, Motels, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool & Billiards, Protective Older Brothers, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester's Laptop, School Dances, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Love, Sneaking Out, The Impala (Supernatural), Winchester Sister, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinsister/pseuds/WaywardWinsister
Summary: A collection of imagines, one-shots, and headcanons centered around being Sam and Dean Winchester's little sister.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Winchester!Sister fics has always been my sort of go-to, so I thought I'd share them here. I've got a lot more coming separately on my profile later on. Let me know if you enjoyed any of them, please ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

**Table of Contents**

**Chapter 2:** _Almost_ — Imagine trying to braid Sam's hair

 **Chapter 3:** _Cards_ — Imagine playing Bullshit on Winchester Family Gaming Night

 **Chapter 4:** _Winchester Nights_ — A hunter tries to fight you in a bar

 **Chapter 5:** _It's Mine!_ — Imagine arguing over motel beds

 **Chapter 6:** _Nice Try_ — Sam and Dean catch you trying to sneak out of the bunker

 **Chapter 7:** _Billiards_ — Imagine hustling some people at a bar with your brothers

 **Chapter 8:** _Mishandling_ — You and Dean accidentally break Sam's laptop

 **Chapter 9:** _Brother of Mine_ — After getting stood up, Dean reassures you that he'll never abandon you

 **Chapter 10:** _Payback Problems_ — Sam and Dean learn that you owe someone money

 **Chapter 11:** _H/C's: Nightmares_ — How Sam and Dean deal with their sister having nightmares

 **Chapter 12:** _H/C's: Dating a Monster_ — How Sam and Dean deal with finding out you've been dating a monster

 **Chapter 13:** _Not You_ — Dean objects to you being used as bait for a hunt


	2. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say wisdom is to resist temptation, but you're a Winchester, and your brother's hair is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some silly Winchester fluff for my first ever AO3 post. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

**_Attempt one._ **

_The Impala._

You had been stuck in the back of the Impala for at least six hours now. Normally you didn’t mind the long road trips, but after doing everything you could think of to keep yourself occupied, you were now bored out of your mind. Dean was driving, as always, and had been blasting his Metallica album on repeat for the last few hundred miles.

Tearing your eyes away from the window, you searched the backseat for something to do. Pushing aside books and notepads, you sighed. You’d done pretty much everything already. Your eyes traveled to the front seat, and you looked between your older brothers, before focusing in on Sam. Sam’s _hair_ , to be exact. Maybe… 

Smirking, you slowly leaned toward and grabbed a piece of brown hair. You hoped that he wouldn’t be able to feel it, or that he was feeling generous today. As soon as he turned around, you knew that it wasn’t happening today.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Sam asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“I got bored,” You returned the smile, trying to use your cuteness to your advantage.

“We’re almost there,” He said, tilting his head away from you and successfully pulling the hair out of your hands.

_So close._

**_Attempt two._ **

_The library._

You all had stopped by the town’s library after talking with the witness. Everyone was arguing over what the monster was, so a little more research had to be done. Sitting around at the table, you yawned at the old yellow pages before looking over at the pile of books that still had to be read. Internally groaning, you decided to take a small break.

You glanced around the small library before your eyes landed on Sam. He was searching through the bookshelf, so his back was facing you. Perfect opportunity to go in.

Getting up as quietly as you could, you silently walked over to where your brother was, with Dean’s narrowed eyes following you the entire time.

Alas, luck was once again not on your side. Sam turned around before you could even make physical contact and seemed taken aback by your presence.

“Need something?” He asked. You swallowed.

“Um, feeling up for a hair appointment?” You offered, smiling hopefully.

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’m good,” Sam said, glancing behind you to see Dean struggling to hide his smile. You sighed, but surrendered.

_So close._

**_Attempt three._ **

_The motel._

After finishing up your research for the day, you all decided to crash at the closest motel. Dean was currently absorbed into something on Sam’s laptop—you suspected anime—while you were freshly showered and sitting on one of the beds sketching a few drawings. Sam was napping on the other bed, and you couldn’t restrain your eyes from wandering over to his hair. Dropping your pencil, you walked over to the side of the bed.

Your actions caught your oldest brother’s attention and he gave you a questioning look. You quickly shushed him before he could ask what you were doing. This could be your only chance to finally braid your brother’s hair and you didn’t want to lose it. You were tired of waiting.

You reached down to grab a lock of hair, but being a hunter also meant being a light sleeper, and your actions had set off your brother’s radar. You quickly pulled away as Sam twisted before looking up at you—eyes open and vision now cleared.

“Uhh… Y/N? Did you need something?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. For that hair of yours to magically braid itself,” You grumbled, walking away. Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled at your antics. Sam shook his head. You braiding his hair reminded him of how close you two were as children—not that that had changed, but he preferred not to be turned into your personal doll anymore.

You were disappointed, but decided to give it up. You _almost_ had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any requests down below.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	3. Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchester Family Game Nights can get very intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bullshit is a card game where you have to be good at lying/good at being able to tell when others are lying.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

Winchester family game nights normally ended in either laughing or yelling. Usually, it was the latter of the two. And, as of right now, you were all heavily invested in a game of Bullshit. One of a hunter’s favorite card games.

You looked down at your set of cards. Three fours, two fives, one seven, one nine, and one king. Sam was currently in the lead with only five cards left to put down. The pile was already pretty high and nobody wanted to pick it all up.

Dean was now catching up with you. It made you slightly nervous, because the loser never got any of the money you guys all piled together before every game. A good portion of that was yours anyway, because you didn’t spend it on unnecessary items, _Dean_. Not to mention the other bet you all had going.

“Two fours,” Sam said with a straight face, successfully bringing your attention back to the game. Dean studied his brother’s face, looking for signs of deceitfulness, but kept quiet. You looked down at your cards. _Oh_ , he _is_ lying.

“Bullshit!” You yelled. Sam looked at you with wide eyes. You gave a quick wink as he picked up the mountain of a deck before him. Smirking, you did a brief internal celebration before focusing back on the game. You were now in the lead with Dean not far behind.

“One five,” Dean said. You turned your head slightly, copying the actions he did previously to Sam. Living as hunters meant learning how to lie and doing it with ease, but it also meant learning how to find facts among fiction and you were close enough with your brothers to be able to tell when they were being untruthful.

“Bullshit!” You called out. Dean gave you wide eyes, before shaking his head, grumbling under his breath, and picking his card back up. Even if Sam had just grabbed the majority, every card counted. There was too much riding on the bet you guys made.

You glanced down at your cards. Two fives and one nine. Scheming, you knew that if you put down the two fives in place of a six, and got away with it, then you could put down the nine and win the game.

“Two sixes,” You put down the two fives. Dean raised an eyebrow at you and you copied his action while maintaining your poker face, almost as if daring him to check. He leaned back and looked down to his cards. You internally grinned and hoped that Sam would keep his mouth shut too.

“Three sevens,” Sam said, throwing the cards down. You didn’t doubt that he had three sevens in that mass of cards. He practically almost had the entire deck.

“Two eights,” Dean spoke, quickly trying to catch up with you. He always started doing more risky moves when he wasn’t winning, but you couldn’t risk it now.

“One nine,” As soon as the card hit the table, Dean called you out.

“Oh, bullshit, Y/N!” Dean huffed. He leaned up and flipped over the card. One nine stared up at him. “No! Goddammit!” He threw his cards. Sam let out a groan.

“Yes! That’s right! Pay up!” You grinned, jumping up and grabbing the money pile. With each of them giving you the signature Winchester bitchface, you only giggled. “And?” You asked, shoving the money in your pocket. They each grumbled something incomprehensible and walked over to you. Sam leaned down and you jumped on his back. Dean grabbed his keys and you pointed Sam in the direction of the Impala.

They thought they could win against you. _Ha!_ You got a little more than fifty bucks, a piggyback ride from Sam, and Dean had to buy you anything you wanted.

Maybe you _should_ play this game more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any requests down below.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed, please ♡


	4. Winchester Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is grateful for the good the Winchesters try and do, and a bar is always bound to be the host for a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more darker stuff published in this later on, but this all I've got for now.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

It was one of those nights. A night to just forget about everything and enjoy a few drinks with others who you didn’t have to hide everything from. Sam had located a nearby bar that also served as a hotspot for fellow hunters, so you all decided to head there after completing the hunt and patching each other up at the motel.

You met some old friends and lost track of the time as you drank and laughed. You guys kinda had to kiss the laying low among the community part goodbye, because you all were well known as Winchesters now.

Most were fascinated, and often asked questions, to which you sometimes answered if you felt like it. Others weren’t so thankful, and usually came with an abundance of anger and grief, but you could handle it. You’d handled the damn Apocalypse, after all.

You looked over from the side table of hunters you were sitting at to the bar in the front. Your brothers were currently buying the next round for you all, and you were almost shocked by how well this evening was going. Not that you were complaining, but things hardly ever went this good for a Winchester.

You made eye contact with Sam at the front, who couldn’t help but check back to make sure you were still okay. You gave a small and reassuring smile before turning back to the table to listen to some already half-told hunter’s tale.

Alas, your infamous Winchester luck didn’t fail you, as you felt the shiver travel down your spine as soon as you heard those words.

“Well, I’ll be damned. A Winchester. And the youngest one too.”

Turning your head around to see where the voice originated from, you set your glass down on the table before twisting your body around fully to face the man.

“Well, I’ll be damned too. I heard you died back in that big raid a few years ago,” You said, crossing your arms. You could tell this was going to go south quickly.

He chuckled, “Yeah, a lot didn't make it out, but here’s the thing. I _know_ you died when all that Apocalyptic bullcrap was going on.”

Your eyes narrowed. He had always been one of _those_ hunters. Those that blamed your family for everything that had gone wrong in the world. Those that had lost their family and were taking it out on the wrong people. Those who thought that what’s dead should _stay_ dead.

You quickly glanced over in Sam’s direction, hoping to catch his eye again, but you were only met with him facing Dean, who looked to be flirting with the barista. You internally groaned before looking back at the man in front of you.

“Yeah, guess something didn't want me to _stay_ dead,” You said, no doubt getting under his skin.

His smirk dropped and he took a step toward you, only for you to hold your ground and earn the attention of some hunters at the table behind you. Most of them were too drunk to even move, so you mostly heard whistles and antagonizing words. Hunters did love a good fight.

“Must be nice sacrificing the rest of the world just so you and those sons of bitches you call family can enjoy each others’ company,” He growled. This was definitely going south fast, but maybe it didn't have to escalate any further.

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened,” You tried to avoid angering him any further. You really didn’t feel like having to kick ass then bail town again.

“Don’t you dare talk about them, you bitch,” He seethed. Too much to drink, no doubt.

“Dude, it’s not like we wanted them dead. We _never_ want that,” You attempted to reason, hoping that he’d go away.

The fist that was flying at your face told you he wasn’t planning on it.

You had enough sense and coordination to successfully dodge the throw before moving away from the table, causing him to slam into the side of it and earn the full attention of the group now.

Cheers and whistles were drowned out by the sound of your own heartbeat. You both had been drinking, but he was practically vibrating with pent-up rage, and you weren’t exactly in your best state for a normal fight. Your legs were already starting to feel faint.

He turned to look in your direction, swaying slightly as he pushed off the table to swing at you once more. You tried to dodge his hands again, but slipped on some spilt beer instead. The fall really didn’t help your developing headache.

You saw his fist coming at you once again, and you instinctively closed your eyes to brace for the impact, but it never came. A collection of cheers and gasps was heard from the crowd that had formed around the two of you.

You felt a gentle arm wrap around your body, and you opened your eyes to see Sam’s hazel eyes staring into yours. He checked your body for injuries before you both turned to see Dean pulling the guy, who now displayed a bloody nose, away. You stood up and tried to go to him, because you didn’t like your older brother having to finish one of your fights for you, but Sam held you back.

Watching as someone, who looked to be the bar manager, escorted the guy out made you feel better, but still left you slightly upset. Sam pulled you along as he followed Dean back to the Impala.

“You didn’t have to do that,” You said, still hugging Sam as you guys walked through the dark parking lot.

“Yeah, we did,” Dean answered. “What did I tell you when you were younger? You tell me if someone is messing with you.”

“I was handling it,” You muttered.

“Yeah, seeing you flat on your ass sure looked like you were handling it, sis,” Dean scoffed.

“Hey! I slipped. Like that’s never happened to you.”

“Yeah, well-”

“Anyway!” Sam spoke up, “Was that who I think it was?”

“That dude who practically lost it after his family died to those monsters?” Dean said, “Yeah, I’d guess so. Crazy son of a bitch doesn’t realize that alcohol isn’t gonna help with that pain. I would know… You sure you’re okay, Y/N?”

“Yeah,” You reassured them, “Don’t be so hard on him. I think it’s safe to say we’ve all done extreme things when one of us has died, after all.”

They didn’t answer you, not that they needed to. You all knew it was true. You knew that the guy was right too. You all knew that you’d damn every living soul before you’d let each other die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any requests down below.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed, please ♡


	5. It's Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Winchesters. Two beds. One lone sleeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. School's been keeping me busy, plus I'm working on a new series. That should be up within the next few days.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

You impatiently tapped your feet against the floorboard of your favorite car.

“How much longer?” You yelled at Dean, an attempt for your voice to be heard above the music. Thankfully, he glanced at you through the rear-view mirror and turned down the radio.

“Just a little bit, sis. We’re almost there,” He answered, before looking back to the road and hitting a button. That marked the fourth time on this trip you had heard that entire Metallica album. You sighed and turned your head to the window. It was dark, and there was nothing to see but open fields and trees.

Being in the car for almost six hours with your two older brothers definitely got boring after a while. You did love them, but it was time to stretch your legs. Feeling your stomach grumble and your eyes flutter, it finally hit you how desperately you needed sleep. You leaned back in your seat and felt your eyelids get heavy. _Almost there…_

* * *

“Hey, Y/N. We’re here,” You heard a voice say softly. A hand on your shoulder shook you slightly. You opened your eyes and blinked away the blur. Sam smiled at you from the passenger seat.

“What?” You uttered as Sam got out of the car. You groaned and copied his actions, stretching out your limbs. You both walked around to the back of the car where Dean was to grab everyone’s stuff. Slinging your bag over your shoulder, you followed their lead into the room.

Dean opened the door to the motel room and you squeezed past them and ran in first and jumped on one of the beds, landing face-down. Your bag was left on the floor, forgotten about for the time being. You stretched out your limbs, stomach-down, taking up the whole bed. The sound of boots moving closer shifted your attention.

“Alright, move over,” You heard Dean's voice and felt him try and push you over. You twisted around to glare at your brother.

“Hey! I believe this one is all mine,” You crossed your arms. Normally you wouldn’t mind sharing in cases like these when there was no available couch, but that also meant limited space. Especially with your huge brothers.

“You can’t have a whole bed to yourself!” Dean argued.

“Um, excuse you. You said I could have a bed all to myself the next time we went on a hunt!” You yelled.

“Now you’re making stuff up. I never said that!” Dean shouted back at you.

“Sam!” You and Dean both yelled, looking at the middle sibling who had been watching closely with a smirk on his face. Apparently, he found the situation amusing.

“Sorry, Dean. As much as I hate to say it, Y/N is right. You did say that.” He smiled at you. Dean’s eyes went wide.

“Who’s side are you on, Sammy?” Dean shouted.

“Ha!” You pointed a finger at him.

“Come on, Y/N/N! There’s no way both me and Sam can fit on that bed,” Dean said as he pointed at the small, poor quality, motel bed.

“Then one of you can sleep in the bathtub. I’ve got a bed all to myself tonight and I plan on keeping it that way,” You said as you grabbed your bag off the floor and headed into the bathroom.

Dean turned to his brother with a look of disbelief and anger evident on his face, but Sam only smirked and shook his head in response. Oh, how he loved you sometimes.

* * *

You walked back into the room a few minutes later and saw Dean pouting on the edge of his and Sam’s bed. You giggled a little and jumped on top of your bed. Dean glared at you and you gave him a wink in return. He rolled his eyes as you turned over and let sleep envelop you.

* * *

Your eyes opened slowly and you blinked away the blur. Letting out a yawn, you rolled over to look at the clock. 3:42 AM… Glancing to your side, you were able to make out a figure in the bed next to yours. You were glad they both finally got to sleep, and while you kind of felt bad about making them share the same bed, the feeling of being able to stretch freely without hitting one of them was a reward on its own. Slowly, you got up and headed into the bathroom. A moment of shock and realization hit you.

“Dean! I wasn’t serious about sleeping in the bathtub!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any requests down below.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed, please ♡


	6. Nice Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean had told you time and time again that you weren't allowed to go on a hunt by yourself, but did that stop you from trying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be publishing more serious sister fics separately later on. These are just fluffy pieces that make me happy. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

Your head peaked out from your room as you surveyed the bunker’s hallway. With no brother in sight, you stepped out and silently crept down the hall after you closed your door. You just had to make it through the War Room and you’d be at the door.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” A voice broke the silence and made you freeze. You knew that tone all too well. Turning to the library, you saw Sam and Dean standing there their arms crossed.  _ Damn…  _ You were sure they were asleep too.

“Oh… I was just getting… a drink of water,” You tried to come up with an excuse quick. Your hunter life may have made you a master liar, but you always fumbled when it came to your brothers. Dean always mentioned how grateful he was for that.

“Not dressed like that, you’re not,” Dean said, looking up and down at your outfit. The classic Winchester layers of flannel, jeans, and boots. Not exactly sleeping material.

“You were sneaking out to hunt those vampires weren’t you?” Sam asked. A slight smirk rested on his face as you sighed. He had the suspicion that you might try and sneak out earlier that night, and that’s why he made Dean stay up with him.

“Fine. Yes. I was sneaking out, but only because you guys wouldn’t let me go by myself,” You defended yourself, putting your hands on your hips. They went on individual hunts all the time, but said you always had to have someone with you. You were pissed about it, but John had instilled it into them since childhood that you were top priority.

“You know why we don’t like you going out alone, Y/N/N,” Dean said, holding strong to his glare of disappointment that he always used when lecturing you.

“Yeah, yeah,” You sighed as your eyes fell to the floor. You didn’t feel like arguing anymore and you knew you couldn’t take both of them at the same time.

“You know, I will admit, your plan would have worked,” Sam started. You turned your attention back to him and raised an eyebrow, “If you hadn’t gone to bed before us.”

You tried to hide your smirk, unsuccessfully as you shook your head. Well, your brother had a point. It was true; you never went to bed earlier than them unless you had to. You huffed in defeat as Sam gave his older brother an ‘I told you so’ look.

“Nice try, sis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any requests down below.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	7. Billiards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful hunt, you get the desire to hustle for some money with your brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I'm so sorry I haven't been posting as much lately. I'm getting back into the groove of things.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

A successful hunt almost always led to a celebration afterwards, and this one just happened to lead you all to a nearby bar.

A few drinks down and suddenly you gained enough courage to do your usual money-grabbing routine.

After convincing your oldest brother to join you in a game of pool, you both decided that some poor people would be losing their money tonight.

A group of boys who had already played against, what looked like, three groups of people—and won every game—suddenly caught your eye.

“How about them?” You nodded over to the area they were in as you tapped your fingers against the wooden table you and your brother were seated at.

“I don’t know, Y/N/N. Are you sure?” Dean asked after taking another sip of his drink. You could tell the hunt took a lot out of him, and he wanted an easy target tonight, but you had other ideas.

“Come on, Dean. It’s fun to have a challenge every once and awhile,“ You winked at him.

You turned around and gave a quick nod to Sam, who was seated at a separate table in the back, signaling that you and Dean had found someone to play. He returned the nod and kept an eye on the two of you as you walked over to the group of boys. You halted beside an empty table as an idea struck you.

“Wait here,” You told your brother, who gave a look of confusion at your sudden command but obeyed nevertheless.

Two of the guys in the group had just walked out of the bar with jackets in hand, evidently calling it a night, which left two others for you to play against. They looked ready to start another game too.  _ Perfect _ .

“Hey, babe. Are you looking for something?” The dark haired one asked at your sudden arrival.

“You guys wanna play?” You asked them, motioning towards the pool table with a small head tilt.

“You got a partner?” The one with lighter hair asked you.

You turned around and made a small motion to Dean, “Yep.”

“Boyfriend?” The dark haired one questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

“Brother. No boyfriend for me right now, sadly.” You corrected and added a small comment, hoping that they would take the bait.

The lighter haired one’s eyes went wide and the dark haired one looked you up and down.  _ Good. _ If they flirted, then you might be able to distract them.

“Sure. We’ll play,” The dark haired one smirked.

“May I have your names?” You asked.

“Billy,” The dark haired one said. You smiled and looked at the other boy.

“Joe,“ He said. You nodded before turning around and motioning your brother to come join you.

You and Dean stood on one side of the pool table with Billy and Joe on the other.

“Got money?” Dean asked as he held a folded twenty between his fingers. They nodded to each other in agreement before betting the same amount.

“Think you boys can go easy on us? We’re not that good,” You said as you played the naïve girl card in an attempt to gain leverage.

“Sure, baby. Anything for you,” Billy answered, smirking at you.

You noticed Dean tense out of the corner of your eye and hoped that he would keep his composure. Your brothers hated it when guys hit on you, especially tipsy ones at bars, even if it was for stuff like this.

You gave a wink to them before starting and missing, on purpose. They snickered to each other and you sent your brother a small smirk.

* * *

The last ball entered the corner pocket, which signaled that you and Dean had ”lost” the game.

“Yes! Another win!” Joe shouted.

He and Billy shared a fist bump before you looked to your brother and had one of your infamous talks without speaking.

You turned back towards the boys with a small pout and pleaded, “Aw, come on! Let us try and win it back.”

A few more instances of your sweet talk later, they finally gave in. “Whatever, sweetheart. It’s your money.”

* * *

Dean started off and sunk two balls in one shot. You bit back your smirk at the sight of realization finally hitting the boys. They were about to get a big surprise.

* * *

You aimed the last ball to the side pocket before hitting it and smiled as it signaled your win.

“Thanks for playing, boys,” You smirked at the two.

The look on their faces was priceless once they realized they had just been hustled. Billy threw his stick down to the table as Ethan clenched his fists.

They threw out half-slurred insults as they attempted to make their way over to you, but Dean stood guard in front of you with Sam appearing too as soon as he saw things heading South.

“Look, guys. You both might just want to calm down,” Dean said as he held his hands up.

Sam held his ground beside his brother before the boys gained some coherence and gave one last glare at you before walking away.

You were grateful that things didn’t go bad. More often than not, they did. Especially in your life.

“So… I take it you guys won?” Sam asked as he turned towards you and Dean.

“Sammy, the looks on their faces were priceless,” Dean said, laughing from the slight buzz he had.

“Eighty bucks,” You waved the money around Sam.

“Hey, some of that money is mine,” Dean pointed at you.

“Fine,” You sighed. You handed a bill over to your oldest brother, “Here’s twenty for you.”

“Twenty for Sam,” You copied the action.

“And forty for me,” You smirked as you put the remaining money into your back pocket.

Ah, lies and playing pool. Just two things that naturally came with the Winchester name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free to leave any requests down below.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed, please ♡ Feel


	8. Mishandling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most siblings learn to share, and Winchesters are no exception, but sometimes things take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another little idea I had. Sorry for the delay in updates. I'm working on other works currently.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

“Ugh! Just work!” You shouted as you fell back onto the motel bed.

Your phone was acting up. The cheap thing froze.  _ Again. _

You were on a hunt in some small town with your brothers, so there weren't many places to go for free service. Glancing over at the alarm clock, you noticed that it was close to seven in the morning. Dean was out getting breakfast and Sam had just got into the shower.

_ What to do? What to do? _

Your eyes drifted over to Sam’s laptop, and you smirked as an idea appeared in your head.

Easing up off of the bed, you walked over to the table and ran your fingers along the edge of the screen. Different thoughts on how to pass the time ran through your head, but your intentions were halted by the sound of the Impala returning.

Quickly shutting the laptop’s lid, you peaked out the window and watched as Dean exited the vehicle with a bag in his hand.

You got a surprised look from Dean when you opened the room door for him. You didn’t even give him the chance to knock.

“What do you want?” He spoke with a raised eyebrow, referring to the door.

You normally made him wait a few seconds or even open it himself. Grabbing the bag from him, you held it up and grabbed a drink out of his hands.

“Oh. The food, ‘course,” Dean rolled his eyes.

You set the bag down next to Sam’s laptop and pulled out a donut. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Dean grab the laptop.

“What do you think you’re doing?” You turned to look at your older brother.

“Uh, getting on the laptop, sis. What’s it look like?” Dean waved it around.

“No, you’re not. I am.” You put down the food.

“Oh, really?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Really. Give it,” You reached out for it.

“Come and get it, then!” Dean held it up high.

Too high for you to reach.

You scowled and focused on the laptop, before using your balance to go in a circle around your brother, confusing him in the process. You quickly grabbed the laptop, but his grip held strong. Now, you had one side and Dean had the other. Your eyes met his.

“Let go,” You growled.

Things were about to get bad. You knew that, but you also knew that Winchesters were too stubborn to back down.

“I’m older. You let go,” Dean pulled on the laptop.

“You’re right. You  _ are  _ old, so you don’t need this.” You pulled hard on the laptop and Dean came with it.

He hated being called old, so you probably just made him more upset. You both pulled and you felt the laptop slip out of your hands.

“No!”

“Catch it!”

A loud bang was heard as the laptop hit the ground. This time you nor Dean moved. Making quick eye contact with your brother, you slowly leaned down and picked up the device. The screen was cracked and pieces of it were even falling out.

With a small glimmer of optimism, you set it on the table and tried to turn it on.

You looked at Dean, hoping he would have an idea. That’s when you both heard the shower turn off.

A quick, silent, and panicked conversation happened between you and Dean.

You grabbed the broken laptop and threw it at your brother. He shoved it under the bed, and you jumped on top of the mattress and grabbed your phone like nothing happened. Dean sat down at the table right as the door opened.

“Hey,” Sam exited the bathroom, all dressed, and walked over to the other bed to put on his shoes.

“Hey,” You and Dean spoke casually.

You two probably looked as cool as cucumbers on the outside, but you were freaking out on the inside. You watched as Sam stood and approached the table, but stopped shortly.

You crossed your fingers that he didn’t notice.

“Hey, where’s my laptop at?” Sam looked at both you and Dean.

“Uhh, well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any requests down below.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed, please ♡


	9. Brother of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to do something a normal girl does, but it turns out that not all that glitters is gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea I had while refusing to acknowledge that SPN is over.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister
> 
> More Dean centered than Sam. READER IS 16 HERE.

“Sam, I don’t know.” You rubbed the back of your neck shyly as you thought over his suggestion.

“Please, Y/N/N.” Sam moved closer to you. “It’ll be fun and it won’t be like last time. We’ll make sure.”

Sam wouldn’t let up about you going to the school dance this year. You’d both been at this school longer than most of your other ones, and Sam had found a date. He wanted you to come too, and even had a friend for you to go with.

Part of you thought it could go well, because you never really got to do these things. You never got to be a normal kid, so the idea of actually doing something fun and popular for once excited you.

The other side of you reminded you of what happened last time you tried to something like that. You didn’t even want to think about that again. Just some pathetic douche trying to get in your pants.

You were about to refuse, but Sam’s infamous puppy dog eyes couldn’t be resisted.

“Fine!” You agreed, earning a smile from your brother. You pointed a finger at him. “But you’re paying for everything!”

* * *

“If he tries anything, and I mean  _ anything _ -”

“Kick his ass. I know, Dean,” You said, turning around towards your brother. “You remind me every time. I haven’t forgotten.”

“Right.” He nodded. “And after you do that, come find me and I’ll finish the job.”

You rolled your eyes, but let a smile grace your face. As much as a pain in the ass as Dean could be sometimes when it came to you and boys, you were grateful that he was always there to back you up.

“How’d you let Sammy talk you into doing this anyway?” He asked.

“Gee, I don’t know, Dean, how’d  _ you _ let him talk you into letting me do this?”

“Promises of free food and lots of begging on his part?”

“Bingo.”

* * *

“How about this one?” You asked, walking out from the changing room to show your brothers your dress.

You watched Sam’s eyes light up. “Yes! That’s the one.”

“Dean,” You looked over to your brother, who had had his arms crossed the entire time, “What do you think?”

He nodded slightly, and you could’ve sworn you saw a hint of a smile grace his face. “Looks good, sis.”

You felt a small blush rise to your cheeks. You weren’t used to having this much attention on you. Being the youngest, and a female Winchester at that, usually meant you got pushed to the sidelines.

Doing these normal things… They were almost… nice. Maybe going to this dance wouldn’t be so bad. If all else failed, Sam would be there too and Dean would be waiting in the parking lot.

“Now who wants me to help me with my makeup?”

Sam and Dean shared a look. “Uh…”

* * *

You sat out on the step and let the light drizzle of the rain dampen your dress. Not that you cared much about the outfit anymore, or your makeup, which was no doubt running all over your face at this point. At least the sprinkle disguised your tears.

You really should have known better. Since when did anything in your life go well?

With a scowl, you quickly tried to wipe away your messy makeup. Standing up, you decided to head to the parking lot where Dean was waiting. You didn’t even bother to tell Sam you were leaving. You were too upset to talk with him right now, and you had to prepare yourself for Dean’s questions.

Should you even tell him the truth? No doubt he’d be pissed off, especially since you’d actually started feeling excited.

As soon as your eyes caught sight of the Impala, you made a beeline for it.

A quick knock against the passenger window prompted Dean to unlock the doors. Your arrival seemed to shock him, but he still allowed you entry.

“What is it?” The words flew out of his mouth before you even sat down.

Your gaze rested on your lap, and you toyed nervously with your fingers.

“Y/N?” Dean’s hand came to rest on your shoulder.

You looked back to him and knew that he saw the red puffiness of your eyes. A dark look came over his face.

“What happened?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

You shook your head, and it wasn’t until Dean repeated your name and told you that he was here for you that you finally broke.

“He didn’t show, okay! I…I got stood up.”

It felt humiliating admitting it. You were never one for dating anyway, and this just reestablished that fact. You hated yourself for getting so excited about it. You should’ve known better.

“I’ll kill him.”

“Dean, no!” You quickly put a hand on his and met his gaze. “It’s-It’s not worth it.”

He stared at you for a moment. “If it’s not worth it, then why were you crying?”

You let your eyes fall to your lap once more. Hell, you didn’t know why yourself. You released his hand and looked back at him.

“Because I got my hopes up? Because I thought maybe that one time, just for once, things might go my way? That maybe I could understand what it was like to be a normal girl for once?”

You felt a hand on your arm, and you glanced up to see Dean staring at you with teary eyes.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I really am.” He pulled you towards him. “You deserve a normal life. You and Sam both do.”

You gladly leaned into his touch, feeling your voice waver. “So do you, Dean. More than anyone.”

You always saw that guilt in his eyes. No matter what, he always thought he wasn’t doing enough for you and Sam, but you thought the exact opposite. Dean had been more of a father  _ and  _ a mother to you than your  _ own  _ father had.

You had always tried your best to cut Dean some slack, because God knows John didn’t. And as much as you loved Sam, he always had one foot out the door. Not that you blamed him, though. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t tempted to escape the hunting life yourself, but you wouldn’t leave Dean alone. Not for anything.

You felt his arms wrap tight around you; he obviously didn’t care about your dampness. After a few moments, he leaned back to look at your eyes once more.

“I can only do so much, Y/N/N, but I promise you, I will always be here for you. No matter what.”

“I know, Dean. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write another, more detailed, fic using some idea from this later on.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	10. Payback Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a hunter means being short on money, and that means having to deal with borrowing money, plus the consequences that come with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little idea I had while working on my other projects.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

“You ready to go?” Dean asked, as he grabbed his jacket on the edge of the chair.

“Almost,” You answered as you dug through your bag. “Dammit.”

“What is it?” Sam questioned, going to stand by his brother at the motel room door.

“Nothing,” you said, a little too quickly.

Your brothers watched as you walked over to your bed to dig through your spare clothes for something. Dean glanced at Sam before whistling to get your attention. You looked over at him and hoped your panic wasn’t showing.

“You okay?” He asked.

You nodded as best you could and continued to search through your items. Your brothers shared another look as the gears turned in their heads.

“By any chance…” You turned towards them. “Have either of you seen some money lying around? In a paperclip?”

Dean narrowed his eyes before tilting his head slightly. “How else do you think we had enough money for this road trip?”

You almost felt your chest explode. “Tell me you’re joking. Dean Winchester, please tell me you’re not serious. You did  _ not _ spend that money, right?”

Sam’s gaze switched back and forth between his siblings; he knocked his shoulder against Dean’s and shook his head slightly. Dean rolled his eyes but relented.

“You mean this money?” Dean asked, reaching into his pocket and raising a wad of cash into the air.

Your eyes widened. “Yes! That’s mine!”

Your attempt to run and grab the money was futile; Dean was a lot taller than you, so you knew you were screwed when he held the money over his head. You thought about kneeing him, but… that’d only make things worse.

“You wanna tell us why you have almost 200 bucks here? Or more importantly, where you got it?” Dean glared at you with a raised eyebrow.

“What? 200 bucks?” Sam looked at you with a shocked expression.

You released a sigh before running your hand over your face. “Guys-”

“Out with it,” Dean commanded, obviously knowing something was off.

“Don’t get mad,” You tried to calm him.

“Oh, we’re way past that.” He took a step closer to you. “Now explain the money?”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, what? Am I not allowed to have my own money?”

“We always pool our money, Y/N,” Sam said, “200 bucks is a lot to keep for yourself.”

“You’re not gonna like it,” You warned.

Dean scoffed. “I’m gonna like it even less if you don’t answer.”

Your eyes went back and forth between your brothers. With Dean’s interrogation and Sam’s puppy dog eyes, you knew you weren’t getting out of this without a problem. Letting out a sigh, you closed your eyes and turned your head upwards.

“Well?”

You glanced back at them before letting your eyes fall to the ground. “I… I kinda owe someone some money.”

The mix of your brothers’ “WHAT!” and “You’re kidding?” hit your ears simultaneously and you could only sigh.

“Told you you weren’t gonna like it.” You toed the carpet with the end of your shoe.

“What have I told you about borrowing money from people?” Dean pointed at you. “You stay out of that. It can get ugly quick.”

“I didn't have a choice!” You yelled. “Would you have preferred I steal instead?”

“No.” Sam shook his head. “But you should've talked to us before you did it.”

You turned towards him and let out a deep breath. “I know, but you never would've let me do it.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Dean cut in, still shaking his head at your words.

You turned to Sam and gave your own display of puppy dog eyes. He held your gaze for a moment before sighing and giving in.

“Look, Y/N has the money. Let’s just pay off whoever she owes. She won’t do it again.” Sam glanced at you. “Right?”

“Right!” You nodded. “Please, Dean. It was stupid, but I only did it because we needed food.”

Dean watched you for a moment before sighing. He’d be lying if he said he’d never done stupid things trying to get money too. Not even to mention everything he’d done to keep you and Sam fed as children, and now he had to face both his younger siblings’ puppy dog eyes.

He finally nodded and handed the money over to you. You smiled as you grabbed a hold of it, only for Dean to hold tighter and pull you in closer to him.

“Do  _ not _ do this again. You come to me or Sammy if you need money.”

“What if you guys don’t have money either?”

Sam moved closer to you. “Then we’ll work something out, but we’ll do it together.”

Dean nodded, giving you a small smile before leaning back. “Now, are you ready to go?”

Your smile fell. “Actually… have you seen my jacket?”

You giggled and told them you were joking when you got hit with a double bitchface, but still. _Where was your jacket at?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any requests down below.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed, please ♡


	11. H/C's: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sam and Dean deal with their sister having nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting H/C's in a while, but I liked this small idea. I feel like nightmares among hunters are way more common than we think.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

**nightmares**

  * sam’s had his fair share of nightmares, so he understands what it’s like more than anyone else
  * the first time was in a motel, and you had told him it was okay and just an occasional thing from too much sugar
  * but then they didn't stop, and sam’s worried ever since
  * he hates that you have to deal with them
  * but winchesters can’t be pressed to talk about their feelings, so he waited for you to come to him
  * you finally did one night after a really bad one, and he just pulled his covers back and let you in
  * neither of you spoke, and instead he just held you until you fell back to sleep
  * after that, if you wake him up at night and give him that scared look, he won’t hesitate to scoot over and let you into his bed
  * winchesters can communicate through facial expressions, so neither of you would need to talk if you didn’t want to
  * if you’re sharing a motel, then he might hear your movement because hunters are light sleepers
  * and he’d do his best to wake you and hold you afterwards
  * if you were in separate beds, he’d ask you if you wanted him to stay with you
  * most times, even though he’d only be a few feet away, you’d still want him to stay
  * he doesn’t mind, because hunter nightmares are brutal and he wants to keep you safe
  * if you won’t share what happened in your nightmares, then sam might talk to you about some of his to make you feel better about opening up
  * if you didn’t want him to tell dean, then he would do his best not to
  * sam’s better at consoling you emotionally anyway
  * dean isn’t a stranger to nightmares either, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t put on a brave face for you and sam
  * while sam is more serious in the moment when you’re talking, dean might try and make you laugh to make you feel better
  * if you ever had a nightmare involving one of your brothers and told them, then they’d just hold you tight and make sure you knew that they’d never hurt you, no matter what
  * you might be able to keep the nightmares hidden for a while, but dean can read his younger siblings like open books
  * so he might try and squeeze it out of you
  * if they’re really bad, then he might get upset with you for not telling him sooner
  * but you’d argue that there’s nothing he could do but feel guilty, although it wasn’t his fault
  * so he’d do his best to try and make sure he was always there for you when you needed him, as if he wasn’t already
  * he’s not the best at talking about emotions, but he is a great listener
  * he’ll just lay there with you if you ever want to talk about your nightmares, or anything else really
  * also wouldn’t mind sharing his bed to make you feel better
  * those protective older brother instincts kick in for both men, but especially dean
  * you will always be his little sister and a major reason he wakes up in the morning
  * so if anything’s ever bothering you, especially if it's something bad like a nightmare, then he’ll always tell you to come wake him up
  * might be a little grumpy if woken up, but will still be glad you came to him
  * if you guys are in a motel and you can’t/won’t sleep because of the nightmares, then he’d stay up with you
  * no matter how much you begged him to get some sleep, he wouldn’t relent
  * you’d secretly enjoy the company though, because there was something peaceful about leaning against your older brother in the dead of night inside of a small motel that you’d probably never see again
  * sometimes sam might even stay up with you both
  * a small reminder that nightmares are temporary and not real, but your brothers are and they're not going anywhere… not without you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing these, I'm reminded just how much I love H/C's.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	12. H/C's: Dating a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sam and Dean deal with finding out you've been dating a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would probably be me a hunter lol, so I thought the idea was fitting.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

  * you’d have to keep it a secret for as long as you could
  * because you knew that if your brothers ever found out, then they’d probably kill who/whatever you were dating
  * but when you suddenly starting guarding your phone and going out more, then they’d realize that something was up
  * they’d give you a chance to come clean (per sam’s pleads to dean)
  * if you continued to play coy, then they’d start interrogating you
  * if you still manage to hold out, they might even start following you when you leave
  * when they find out, all hell breaks loose
  * sam and dean both hate it, but especially dean
  * sam’s dated a few monsters himself, so he knows that these things never end well
  * he’d probably try and have a reasonable talk with you on the dangers of your relationship and everything
  * depending on what monster your s/o is, sam might start tracking your phone and keeping tabs on you
  * dean on the other hand… wouldn’t take such a passive approach
  * there’d probably be yelling, arguing, and him trying to make you break up your relationship
  * sam wouldn’t yell, but he’d agree with most of dean’s points
  * you’d call them hypocrites because they’ve both dated monsters
  * and dean tells you that’s why you should listen to them because they have experience
  * sam tells you that he knows how bad it can get
  * sam and dean telling you that no sane monster is gonna date a winchester
  * they’d also tell you that monsters aren’t capable of real love, that your s/o is probably just using you to get closer to you and your brothers
  * you’d get offended and tell them to come back when they have actual concerning reasons
  * they might try and tell that it’s dangerous and things can go wrong, even if that’s not the intention
  * if you still wouldn’t listen, then they might even go as far as threatening your s/o
  * you arguing that you’re not stupid, and you know how to take care of yourself
  * what monster you’re dating heavily influences how upset they get
  * but you’re their little sister, so they’re gonna get upset at you dating regardless
  * you might be able to sway their judgement once you tell them that you’re serious about the relationship and you’ve done all the tests to make sure the monster isn’t feral/dangerous
  * if you magically somehow convince them to meet your s/o, prepare for one of the worst/most awkward interactions in history
  * you’d make them meet somewhere public, like a diner
  * you’d also try and make them leave any weapons at the bunker, but sam is easier to sway than dean
  * dean refuses to go without some sort of protection, but his idea of protection is many guns, knives, and a grenade launcher in the trunk
  * they probably wouldn’t even try and be nice, just flat out threats and insults
  * but luckily, you warned your monster s/o about them (plus your s/o knows how your brothers are already), so they’re prepared
  * you’d also tell your s/o not to be scared (but let’s face it… they probably should be) or have a cocky attitude (because snark and sass won’t make your brothers like them any better)
  * there’s a 99.9% chance dean would just lay the weapons out on the diner table, too focused on being intimidating to care about everyone else
  * sam would just glare the entire time; his bitchface does more damage than dean’s guns
  * the usual “if you hurt her, then we will torture you, skin you, and then light you on fire” older brother talk
  * lots of rude/unnecessary comments on your brothers’ (mostly dean’s) part
  * after a very, very long meal, you’d have a conversation with your brothers about everything
  * if the meet-up went well, they still wouldn't admit it out loud and would stick by you breaking up with the relationship
  * but they might back off a little if you decide to stick with your s/o
  * if the meet-up didn't go well, you’d accuse your brothers of being too aggressive and making everyone uncomfortable
  * they’d argue that they were right all along and would still want you to break things up
  * if you persisted on the relationship, they wouldn’t like it but wouldn’t be as overbearing
  * even though they don’t like who/what you’re dating, they still want you happy and will always be there if you ever need someone to talk to



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, all this would differ drastically depending on what type of monster your S/O is, but I can't write for everything so I tried to generalize.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	13. Not You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opportunity presents itself for you to be live bait on a hunt, but Dean doesn't take well to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr. I loved writing this.
> 
> Reader is 20 & Sam's twin.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

“So that’s who the spirit goes after,” Dean said, leaning back into his chair as he threw the newspaper onto the motel table.

You sat across from him and picked up the paper to confirm his claims. “Women between the ages of 18 and 22 years.”

Your older brother nodded. “See? We don’t need Dad with us on a case. We got this.”

You chuckled and nodded. This was one of the few cases that John had let you and Dean do by yourselves. He had split with the both of you a few days ago and went to a different city. Saying that you didn’t enjoy the freedom would be a lie.

You did love your father, but it was so much easier to relax and breathe when he wasn’t around. You figured Dean felt the same, although he’d never admit it.

You enjoyed hunting with Dean. It took your mind off a lot of things, like your father’s awful parenting, money issues, food shortage…  _ Sam. _

You missed your twin brother so much. It had been two years since he left, and not a day went by when you didn’t think of him. You sometimes wondered if John and Dean felt the same, but you didn’t want to open that can of worms again. It took way too long to close the first time.

“So, what do you say we take a look around and find someone willing to help us catch this spirit?” Dean asked, standing up to put on his jacket.

Confusion filled your eyes. “Why?”

Your brother hesitated and turned to you with the same confused eyes. “So we can kill the monster? Like we do in every case.”

“Not that.” You shook your head. “I mean, why do we need to find someone to help?”

“Because we need bait,” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Uh, hello?” You asked as you stood up, before motioning up and down to yourself.

Dean’s face twisted in confusion before anger filled his eyes. “No way in hell.”

“Dean-” You started.

“Not happening, Y/N. You can drop it right now.”

“Why?” You crossed your arms, anger began to grow in your eyes to match your brother’s.

“Because I said so,” He growled.

You rolled your eyes. “You sound like Dad.”

Dean’s eyes widened for a second before his lips made their way into a hard line. “Forget it.”

“But why?” You pushed. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

“I know that, Y/N.” Dean sighed, walking over to his bag on one of the motel beds.”

“Then what is the problem?” You raised your arms out in question. “It’s not like you won’t be right there if something goes wrong.”

Dean kept his eyes on his task of going through his bag. “You don’t know that.”

“What?” You asked, confusion building in your eyes once more.

Dean stopped and gave a small sigh. “You don’t know if I’ll be there to save you.”

You hesitated at his answer. Dean was always there. He always had been.

“What do you mean?” You questioned, voice lowering slightly.

Dean turned towards you, forgetting about his clothes on the bed. “Y/N/N, things go wrong on hunts and I’m not risking you getting hurt.”

“Dean-“ You tried to calm his fears, but he interrupted you.

“No. It’s my job to protect you. Always has been. That’s not ever changing.”

You frowned at his words. “Dean, I’m 20 years old. I can make my own choices.”

“I get that, but do you know what would happen if you got hurt under my watch?” Dean took a step towards you, and you saw fear quickly flash in his eyes. “I wouldn’t have to beat myself up, because Dad would do it for me.”

You felt your heart sink. John already put too much on Dean’s shoulders, and whenever Sam had left, both your father and brother had clamped down on you. It made more sense now. Dad would let you go on a hunting trip, but Dean wasn’t allowed to leave your side. He wasn’t allowed to let you get hurt, or else he’d get skinned.

“Dean,” You took a step forward and put your hand on his shoulder. “I’m grown up. My decisions and my consequences. Not yours.”

Your brother sighed, and you could almost hear his voice.  _ Try telling Dad that. _

“It’s not just that,” He added.

“What else?”

“If something went really wrong… I couldn’t handle it if I lost you too.” Dean’s eyes met yours, and they were full of sadness and unfallen tears.

You brought your hand back down and wrapped your arms around yourself. “What do you mean?”

His eyes looked at everything except for your own. “After Sam left, I… I realized that I can’t lose you too, Y/N/N.”

“Dean,” Your voice wavered.

“I know you want to put yourself out there and prove that you’re a good hunter—because you are, one of the best—but I don’t think I could take it if something bad happened.” His eyes finally landed on yours.

You took a step forward and wrapped your arms around his neck. “It’s okay, Dean. I won’t be the bait.”

‘Y-you won’t?” Your brother asked, almost as if he didn’t believe you’d be that easy.

“No.” You pulled away from him. “Because I understand where you’re coming from. I already lost one brother. I can’t lose another either.”

Dean nodded at your words before sniffing. “So, are we gonna go find some legit bait now?”

You gave a half-smile and rolled your eyes at your brother’s way of immediately snapping back into hunting mode. “Well, back to business then?”

“No chick-flick moments, Y/N/N,” He said, grabbing the keys off of the table.

“You love the chick-flick moments, De.” You followed his movements out of the door.

“You think you got me all figured out, don’t you?”

“I know I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any requests/suggestions down below.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


End file.
